Jerk
by Madame McLean
Summary: After an unexpected fallout with her band, Lucy decides she needs to escape her old world. With the help of an old friend, she resides in KONG studios until she can decide what to do with her life, and at the same time begins to get intrigued by the sadistic & perverted "Band Leader" of Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals. Is there more to the Jerk than what it seems? Set during Phase 2, yay!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz! I only own the other characters :D**

**Hi there :) So this is a re-upload of a Fanfic that I began a very long time ago (late 2011) that I've been meaning to get started on again. This story is inspired by the many perceptions of that hot piece of ass, Murdoc Niccals. And i've been itching to publish one of my many stories on Gorillaz, and this one is my most favourite :D **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_"So… We're finished now?"_

_"For now guys, for now"_

_"Wonder what the press will say-"_

_"Fuck the press! The band has broken up until further notice"_

This was probably the last conversation I had with my band before we went our own separate ways. We had toured around Europe for our latest concert which ended in the UK, and the night after our very last concert, we all decided to call it quits. Bell-dynamo was gone… for now. Well at least that's what Andy, our bassist said. The day after he happily boarded a flight back home to Australia, where his girlfriend was probably waiting for him, I remember she hated the band with a passion.

About a week or so later our singer/rapper Adam left for Australia, he was the one who missed home the most but because of his constant run-ins with the law, it took him a while to get out of the country. I bet the first thing he did when he got home was track down Andy and smoked a dozen joints with him.

So that left me, Lucy the guitarist and Cameron the drummer. Neither of us didn't want to leave where we were staying, we didn't want to leave the country. But because of this rumour that popped up that apparently mine and Cameron's "secret relationship" is what led to the breakup of Bell-dynamo, we had to part our separate ways. Cameron went and stayed with a friend near Shoreditch in London, and as for me… I had no idea what I was gonna do. My life revolved around the band and now it's apparently "over", what could I possibly do now? So I took it upon myself to take a vacation (not like I had a choice). I felt like I needed to go to a place where no one would go, just so I could have some time away from all the drama the press like to put on recently broken up bands. I did have an idea that I was reluctant on at first, but I thought right now, I just wanted to get away from everything, but not music. I wanted to be away from everyone, but not be alone. So as I hugged Cameron before he left in a cab, I went back into the hotel and back to my room. The whole time I was grasping my phone as if it was one of those stress relief balls. I finally plucked up the courage to dial the number in my phone. It rung a fair few times, but then there came a voice on the other end of the line.

"'ello?"

Already I found it hard to make out a simple greeting. "Stew?"

There was a slight pause on the other end "…Lucy? S'that you?"

I chuckled a bit at his accent, it had been so long since I had heard it "Yeah it's me, how's it goin'?"

"Yeh, i'm good! 'ow's the band?"

"T-The band? Uhh, well we broke up" Guess he hasn't heard the news yet

"Broke up? Wha' 'appened?"

"Long story dude, listen I need a place to crash, do you mind if I could stay at KONG for a bit?"

"uhh… yeh no problem" he sounded quite reluctant

"…Really it's okay? I just haven't seen you for a long time and I'm sorry that it's a bit out of the blue"

"Nah I understand, it should be fine"

Should be fine?

"you kno' I've been meanin' to call ya, it's been a while seen we've even talked" he said, changing the topic

"yeah, I know, it's been ages!" I replied

"So when ya comin' over?"

"Umm I'm not quite sure, perhaps later tonight, I need to sort out a few things"

"Alright then, I'll see you soon Lucy!"

"Bye Stew"

I was embarrassed but relieved at the same time. Back when we Bell-dynamo made their first tour in Europe, Stew, or "2D" as he's famously called, was one of the first celebrities who congratulated us on our success by coming back stage exclusively to meet us. From that moment, Stew became good friends of the band and still is to this day. Although it's weird, I haven't met the rest of his band before. I remember 2D constantly ranting about the bassist, Murdoc Niccals who treats him like absolute horse shit.

I walked back into the hotel to get my things ready and to check out. It had been a long time since I had seen pretty boy Stewpot, and I couldn't wait to meet his band.

But it turned out it wasn't as welcoming as I had hoped.

* * *

**I do apologise that it's a short chapter! And the lack of Mudzie too, but the next few chapters have already been written. They just need to be proofed, edited and what not, and will hopefully be up in a few days. **

**Reviews would be fantastic! I've had this account for so long, I need to make friends who are in the same fandom as I am haha :D Until then, lovelies!**

**~ Madame McLean ~**


End file.
